Lyra The Proxy
by Animelover593
Summary: You have read the story of Ticci Toby, right? Well, this is a reverse of that. Instead of Toby, Lyra is the proxy. When she meets the other's, what surprises is she met with?
1. The Nightmare

"Who is Toby?" My eyes widened at her question.

"My brother! That Toby!"

"Honey… What are you talking about? You're an only child."

I stared at my mother, not believing what she was saying. I pushed past her, emotions reeling through my head. 'She doesn't remember Toby?! Why?!' I thought to myself.

That night, I sat on my bed, thinking about what had happened that day. I grabbed my head, covering my ears. My father was abusing my mother again. I ran into my bathroom, not wanting to hear my mother's cries of pain. I looked up into the mirror and sighed. I bent down to splash water onto my face, but froze as i heard a cracking noise. I looked back up into the mirror to find the same horrifying image from before. This time, I screamed out loud. I backed up, by back hitting the door the the bathroom. I continued to stare at the image, the mirror crack'd. I felt like… If the mirror broke completely, that horrifying image would crawl from where the it used to be. I quickly reached for the cabinet, grabbing the sharpest thing i could find, a pair of scissors.

"He's… alive…" Was all the image said before silencing its words. I continued to stare at its eyes, ignoring the banging on the door and the screams for my to open it. I hesitantly walked a bit closer.

"W-Who's alive?" I asked, curious on to who she was talking about. She bent her head, a series of painful sounding cracks erupted from her neck. I flinched at the sound, but held my ground.

"T… Toby…" My eyes widened as tears spilled out of them. I had lost it. I quickly ran towards the mirror, the image already gone. I continually hit the glass, my hands bleeding. I didn't care. My mind was telling we to do it. I could feel my mind growing darker with each blow I inflicted on the now obliterated mirror.

"Lyra! Open the door!" I heard my mother and father yell. I stopped what I was doing, turning towards the door. I didn't even flinch at the pain stinging on my hands. I didn't even looking at the waterfall of blood flowing from my hands. "Lyra!" I heard them yell again. I narrowed my eyes, feeling nothing but hate and disgust towards them. Why? I don't know. Something inside me changed. I had snapped. The part of my mind that had kept me from going insane had finally let go. I walked towards the door, the scissors still in my hands. I finally knew why i hated them so much… My father, there was an obvious reason to hating him. My mother? I knew deep down that I had always hated that she would never stick up for herself. She would never call the police on my father. I tried once… but when the police showed up at the front door, she told them that she was fine and nothing was wrong. Then I got in trouble… that bitch.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"Lyra?" I heard my mother question.

"Shut up you BITCH! I have ALWAYS hated you…" I said as I opened the bathroom door. I gripped the scissors in my other hand.

"You little…!" I could here my father say. He slammed through the door, knocking me backwards. That only made me ten times more angry. Before my father knew what was happening, there was a pair scissors through his stomach. I stared at the sharp tool, blood dripping from his mouth. I smiled an insane smile, one I never thought was possible. I quickly pulled the scissors from his stomach, putting my hand on his shoulder. With another quick motion, stabbed him again, and again, and again. I ignored my mother's cries for me to stop. This is why I hated her so much… it sickens me just looking at her.

I watched as my father's eyes roll to the back of his head, his body going limp. "Oh? So quick to die I see." I turned my head to look at my mother. "I wonder if you will be the same." I giggle sadistically. My mother's eyes widened at my words, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. She backed up a few feet, her leg hitting my bed. She grabbed the closest thing to her, my alarm clock, and chucked it at my head. As the clock hit my head, my head flung backwards, but my grin never fading.

"You know… I think this is the first time I have seen you fight back against someone who is trying to kill you. Dear ol dad had what was coming to him. just think about it… I did you a favor. Now im going to do ME a favor and slowly cut you open and skin you alive as you watch!" I tilted my head to the side, my grin growing even wider.

"L-Lyra… You're insane! You're suffering from insanity!" She yelled, backing into my nightstand.

"Suffering from insanity? HA! You're wrong. Actually… I'm enjoying every minute of it." I chuckled as I closed the distance between her and I in a single step. She screamed in horror, tripping over her own feet. She landed on the floor with a loud THUD, twisting her ankle in the process. "Hmm. Looks like you can't run away. Too bad. I would have really loved a nice game of FIND AND KILL!" I yelled, plunging the scissors into her stomach. "Let's see… Which limb should I slowly cut off while you watch, hm?"


	2. Losing It

"Who is Toby?" My eyes widened at her question.

"My brother! That Toby!"

"Honey… What are you talking about? You're an only child."

I stared at my mother, not believing what she was saying. I pushed past her, emotions reeling through my head. 'She doesn't remember Toby?! Why?!' I thought to myself.

That night, I sat on my bed, thinking about what had happened that day. I grabbed my head, covering my ears. My father was abusing my mother again. I ran into my bathroom, not wanting to hear my mother's cries of pain. I looked up into the mirror and sighed. I bent down to splash water onto my face, but froze as i heard a cracking noise. I looked back up into the mirror to find the same horrifying image from before. This time, I screamed out loud. I backed up, by back hitting the door the the bathroom. I continued to stare at the image, the mirror crack'd. I felt like… If the mirror broke completely, that horrifying image would crawl from where the it used to be. I quickly reached for the cabinet, grabbing the sharpest thing i could find, a pair of scissors.

"He's… alive…" Was all the image said before silencing its words. I continued to stare at its eyes, ignoring the banging on the door and the screams for my to open it. I hesitantly walked a bit closer.

"W-Who's alive?" I asked, curious on to who she was talking about. She bent her head, a series of painful sounding cracks erupted from her neck. I flinched at the sound, but held my ground.

"T… Toby…" My eyes widened as tears spilled out of them. I had lost it. I quickly ran towards the mirror, the image already gone. I continually hit the glass, my hands bleeding. I didn't care. My mind was telling we to do it. I could feel my mind growing darker with each blow I inflicted on the now obliterated mirror.

"Lyra! Open the door!" I heard my mother and father yell. I stopped what I was doing, turning towards the door. I didn't even flinch at the pain stinging on my hands. I didn't even looking at the waterfall of blood flowing from my hands. "Lyra!" I heard them yell again. I narrowed my eyes, feeling nothing but hate and disgust towards them. Why? I don't know. Something inside me changed. I had snapped. The part of my mind that had kept me from going insane had finally let go. I walked towards the door, the scissors still in my hands. I finally knew why i hated them so much… My father, there was an obvious reason to hating him. My mother? I knew deep down that I had always hated that she would never stick up for herself. She would never call the police on my father. I tried once… but when the police showed up at the front door, she told them that she was fine and nothing was wrong. Then I got in trouble… that bitch.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"Lyra?" I heard my mother question.

"Shut up you BITCH! I have ALWAYS hated you…" I said as I opened the bathroom door. I gripped the scissors in my other hand.

"You little…!" I could here my father say. He slammed through the door, knocking me backwards. That only made me ten times more angry. Before my father knew what was happening, there was a pair scissors through his stomach. I stared at the sharp tool, blood dripping from his mouth. I smiled an insane smile, one I never thought was possible. I quickly pulled the scissors from his stomach, putting my hand on his shoulder. With another quick motion, stabbed him again, and again, and again. I ignored my mother's cries for me to stop. This is why I hated her so much… it sickens me just looking at her.

I watched as my father's eyes roll to the back of his head, his body going limp. "Oh? So quick to die I see." I turned my head to look at my mother. "I wonder if you will be the same." I giggle sadistically. My mother's eyes widened at my words, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. She backed up a few feet, her leg hitting my bed. She grabbed the closest thing to her, my alarm clock, and chucked it at my head. As the clock hit my head, my head flung backwards, but my grin never fading.

"You know… I think this is the first time I have seen you fight back against someone who is trying to kill you. Dear ol dad had what was coming to him. just think about it… I did you a favor. Now im going to do ME a favor and slowly cut you open and skin you alive as you watch!" I tilted my head to the side, my grin growing even wider.

"L-Lyra… You're insane! You're suffering from insanity!" She yelled, backing into my nightstand.

"Suffering from insanity? HA! You're wrong. Actually… I'm enjoying every minute of it." I chuckled as I closed the distance between her and I in a single step. She screamed in horror, tripping over her own feet. She landed on the floor with a loud THUD, twisting her ankle in the process. "Hmm. Looks like you can't run away. Too bad. I would have really loved a nice game of FIND AND KILL!" I yelled, plunging the scissors into her stomach. "Let's see… Which limb should I slowly cut off while you watch, hm?"


	3. The Tall Man

"Lyra… Please stop!" My mother yelled, trying to snap me back to my senses. I just slowly shook my head, my stare burning into her eyes. I quickly plunged the scissors farther into her stomach, making her cough up pools of blood. I sighed in satisfaction as I saw her distressed look. I slowly and painfully ripped the scissors from her stomach.

"Why should I stop? Dad never stopped and you never got mad at him! Why did you marry someone like that? I guess you deserve what you get." I said coldly. I looked all over her body, my gaze stopping on her feet. "You need you're feet to run, right?" I said sadistically, my cold figures grazing over her injured foot. She winced in pain and I giggled to myself. "Why do I find pain to others so irresistibly pleasurable?" I said, that sick laugh clogging up in my throat. I furrowed my brows as I finally see what i'm doing. I could feel my two sides fighting inside of my head. Thats when the head splitting pain came from my skull.

"Get away from me! You are not my daughter!" My mother yelled, holding my lamp in her hand. I brought my hand up to my head, my eyes widening as I felt the huge gash in my skull. My huge grin faded into a small frown.

"The static is gone…" I said as my hand fell to my side. "You made the static go away…"

"Is… that a good thing..?" She asked, relaxing a bit. My frown only deepened, the furrow in my brow only grew greater until my once insane smile was now an insanely angry look.

"YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD THING THAT THE STATIC IS GONE?!" I said as a wave of dizziness rained over me. I brought my hand to my head, placing it over my forehead. I stood up, giving my mother's side one last kick before I headed downstairs. "Aid kit… Aid kit…" I mumbled as I dragged myself across the dining room. The dizziness got worse with every step I took. "Where… is the static…?" I whined, reaching the kitchen before falling to the floor. I literally 'dragged' myself to the other side of the kitchen. I pulled myself up by the refrigerator, reaching up and grabbing the aid kit from the cabinet above it.

"Lyra!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the room. I turned my head slightly, sending my injured mother a glare.

"I should have finished you off when I had the chance…!" I yelled, grabbing a knife from a nearby cabinet. I threw the knife at her with my remaining strength. I dropped to the ground, still holding the aid kit, as the knife pierced my mother's leg, sending her falling to the ground. She screamed in pain as I quickly grabbed the bandages from the now open aid kit. My fingers shook as I wrapped the bandages around my head. I sloppily tied the bandage behind my head, grabbing the counter to balance me from falling again. I slowly made my way over to my mother. "Any last words?"

"I never thought of you as my daughter!" She spat, right before I dug my heel into her skull. Her body started flailing, going limp in just a few short seconds.

"I never thought of you as a mother!" I spit on her body. I brought my head down to my hands, cradling my throbbing skull. "Where is the static…?"

"It's there my child." A deep voice echoed in my head. I quickly spun around, surveying my surroundings. No one…

"Who's there?!" I slightly yelled. The static came back, slowly, but still there. The static slowly became worse as the seconds went by. "Who are you?! Are you making these static noises?!" I screamed as my sane side took over. "The static is good! Let the static live on!" My insane side fought back.

"Calm down child." The voice echoed again. "Im right here." The voice said. I turned back around to my original position. There stood the tall, slender man that I had seen so many times. I was not sure if I saw him in my dreams or if it was real… "Come with me child." His words echoed in my head. He extended his hand, urging for me to go with him. My insane side was reaching for his hand, where as my sane side was refusing to grab it.

"Just think about it…" My insane side said towards my sane side. "You have no parents, you have no brother, if they catch you then you will probably be sent to jail or put into a mental hospital…" I stopped for suspense. "There is really nothing to lose" My sane side was already halfway corrupted. The insane was spreading, and I thought to myself, 'Thats true… What do I have to lose?' I stopped resisting being taken over, the insane engulfing my sane.

"Good choice child." The tall man said. I grabbed his hand, and we set off to an unknown place, where I could meet people Just. Like. Me.


	4. Meeting The Others

"My n-name is Toby." I froze.

'Ticing?... Toby?... No, It can't be…' I thought to myself, internally fighting my mind, telling myself that I shouldn't get my hopes up. There was no way he could be alive… Even the doctors said so... "Nice to meet you…" I mumbled. Everyone was gone in a matter of seconds, all except Ben. He had all of his attention fixated on his computer, morphing in and out of it. Sometimes he would come out covered in blood, but surprisingly it hadn't phased me in the slightest. And that's when it hit me. 'I'm in a house… With multiple murderers…' I drew a breath and closed my eyes. I could feel a small part of me lighting up. I could feel some of the shadows in my mind dissipating.

"Are you just going to sit there like a fucking idiot?" Ben spat at me. I snapped open my eyes and glared.

'I need to get out of here… I don't belong here…' I thought, standing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... " I heard someone's voice echo in my mind. "If you leave now, I will surely send everyone after you. Would you want that? Several murderers after you?" My eyes widened. That sounded like the worst thing that could happen to me at the moment. I would definitely die, no doubt about that. I replied a 'no' and I could feel Ben's eyes following me as I made my way out of the room. I felt the most uncomfortable I had ever been. I continued to walk until I stopped at the stairs. There, in a blood covered white hoody, was Jeff and all his glorious gut wrenching features. I slowly ascended each step bringing me closer to the killer. I passed him, but could feel his eyes also following me. I made it to the top of the stairs and dropped to my knees as soon as I made it past the corner. That is when I heard something jingle to the floor.

"Huh? Keys?" I mumbled aloud as I picked up the bronze keys from the carpet. "These must be to my room…"

"They are!" A highish pitched voice echoed from above me scaring the living shit out of me. I fell backwards onto my ass, holding my chest to keep my heart from jumping out. "It's down that hallway and to the right! All the way in the back." As he continued to talk, his voice got colder and lower. I quickly stood and turned around to go down the hallway he pointed towards. As I left in a quick panic, I could also feel his eyes follow me. I turned around, feeling his aura had changed, and that's what did it.

He looked the exact same except for his expression. His face was shaded and he was glaring at me but… also smiling a giant sharp tooth smile… I turned and ran down the hall, turning the corner and slamming my keys into the door that read '23' and opened the door. I closed my door and leaned my back against it. "I'm not going to make it." I looked around the room and overall it looked completely normal. Bed to the right of the room, dresser to the left, closet in front of the bed, and a window right in the middle of the far wall with red curtains covering it. For some reason, I felt like I was safer here than I was anywhere else in the house. This was the only room I could bare to be in at the moment. I shakily stood up, throwing my blood covered jacket on the ground and threw myself onto my bed. There was no way I was going to win my battle against sleepiness, my eyelids slowly falling closed until I was dreaming about how it used to be before everything went to hell.

The next morning, I woke up with new bandages wrapped around my head. 'Who…?' I wondered as I touched the cloth. Shrugging it off, I looked around for my jacket but all I found was a newly cleaned pair of clothes. With that little act of kindness, a smile spread itself across my face, something I never thought I would be able to do after everything that had happened. I took the clothes and changed in the bathroom, on the opposite side of the room of the closet, and put my dirty clothes in a small basket next to the door. I was finally feeling happy, or as happy as you can get in this situation, and slowly opened the door. What I saw next crushed any happiness I had harbored in this broken heart of mine.

On the outside of my door, blood written words of hatred and words etched into the door made me fall to my knees in despair. Some of the many things on the door read:

"When you fuck up, I'm going to be the one to kill you."  
"You won't be alive for much longer."  
"The one that ran away always got killed."  
"It's not easy becoming one of us, but i'm sure we can torture you enough so you are one of us."

I closed my eyes and covered my ears as the screeching sound of static burned through my eardrums. 'Oh no…' Was the last thing I could think before my mind went blank.


	5. A Miracle?

"I will go." I heard someone say with a bored type of tone. I mentally screamed, 'What?! Am I not important or something?!' I kept the smile on my face though. I watched as a short, blonde haired boy stood from his seat and closed his computer. He walked over to where I was sitting and stood beside my seat. He extended his hand, giving me a small smile. "Hello. My name is BEN." I accepted his hand shake, taking his hand in mine. I quickly figured out that was a bad idea, being shocked at a high voltage. I looked back up at him, his smile contorting into a sickening grin. "Stay away from my things and we won't have a problem." He said as he made his way back to his seat. I slumped farther down in my seat, dreading having ever thought this was a good idea.

"Looks like it's my turn." A black haired male stood up, maneuvering his knife between his fingers. "The name's Jeff," He said slowly as he walked in my direction. "And I like killing people…" He said as he placed the cold metal of his knife against my neck. "So don't make me mad. It won't end up pretty." He finally removed his blade from my neck, but not before making a small cut. Small enough to only draw drops of blood. I quickly brought my sleeve to my neck, wiping away the blood as i watch him walk back to his seat. ' I'm surely going to die…' I thought as I closed my eyes to calm myself down.

"My name is Eyeless Jack." Someone said from their seat. I looked around, my gaze falling on a guy with a blue mask on. "I like kidneys. Don't make me angry, which is very hard, or I WILL shank you… And steal your kidneys…" I sweatdropped, mentally telling myself to get on his good side.

"G-Got it." I stuttered, nervously laughing.

The introductions continued, one after the other. There was, Clockwork, Jane, The Puppeteer, Bloody Painter, etc. All of them were scary enough to make me want to piss my pants. It neared the end of the introductions when the last person spoke.

"My n-name is Toby."


	6. Am I Safe?

"My n-name is Toby." I froze.

'Ticing?... Toby?... No, It can't be…' I thought to myself, internally fighting my mind, telling myself that I shouldn't get my hopes up. There was no way he could be alive… Even the doctors said so... "Nice to meet you…" I mumbled. Everyone was gone in a matter of seconds, all except Ben. He had all of his attention fixated on his computer, morphing in and out of it. Sometimes he would come out covered in blood, but surprisingly it hadn't phased me in the slightest. And that's when it hit me. 'I'm in a house… With multiple murderers…' I drew a breath and closed my eyes. I could feel a small part of me lighting up. I could feel some of the shadows in my mind dissipating.

"Are you just going to sit there like a fucking idiot?" Ben spat at me. I snapped open my eyes and glared.

'I need to get out of here… I don't belong here…' I thought, standing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... " I heard someone's voice echo in my mind. "If you leave now, I will surely send everyone after you. Would you want that? Several murderers after you?" My eyes widened. That sounded like the worst thing that could happen to me at the moment. I would definitely die, no doubt about that. I replied a 'no' and I could feel Ben's eyes following me as I made my way out of the room. I felt the most uncomfortable I had ever been. I continued to walk until I stopped at the stairs. There, in a blood covered white hoody, was Jeff and all his glorious gut wrenching features. I slowly ascended each step bringing me closer to the killer. I passed him, but could feel his eyes also following me. I made it to the top of the stairs and dropped to my knees as soon as I made it past the corner. That is when I heard something jingle to the floor.

"Huh? Keys?" I mumbled aloud as I picked up the bronze keys from the carpet. "These must be to my room…"

"They are!" A highish pitched voice echoed from above me scaring the living shit out of me. I fell backwards onto my ass, holding my chest to keep my heart from jumping out. "It's down that hallway and to the right! All the way in the back." As he continued to talk, his voice got colder and lower. I quickly stood and turned around to go down the hallway he pointed towards. As I left in a quick panic, I could also feel his eyes follow me. I turned around, feeling his aura had changed, and that's what did it.

He looked the exact same except for his expression. His face was shaded and he was glaring at me but… also smiling a giant sharp tooth smile… I turned and ran down the hall, turning the corner and slamming my keys into the door that read '23' and opened the door. I closed my door and leaned my back against it. "I'm not going to make it." I looked around the room and overall it looked completely normal. Bed to the right of the room, dresser to the left, closet in front of the bed, and a window right in the middle of the far wall with red curtains covering it. For some reason, I felt like I was safer here than I was anywhere else in the house. This was the only room I could bare to be in at the moment. I shakily stood up, throwing my blood covered jacket on the ground and threw myself onto my bed. There was no way I was going to win my battle against sleepiness, my eyelids slowly falling closed until I was dreaming about how it used to be before everything went to hell.

The next morning, I woke up with new bandages wrapped around my head. 'Who…?' I wondered as I touched the cloth. Shrugging it off, I looked around for my jacket but all I found was a newly cleaned pair of clothes. With that little act of kindness, a smile spread itself across my face, something I never thought I would be able to do after everything that had happened. I took the clothes and changed in the bathroom, on the opposite side of the room of the closet, and put my dirty clothes in a small basket next to the door. I was finally feeling happy, or as happy as you can get in this situation, and slowly opened the door. What I saw next crushed any happiness I had harbored in this broken heart of mine.

On the outside of my door, blood written words of hatred and words etched into the door made me fall to my knees in despair. Some of the many things on the door read:

"When you fuck up, I'm going to be the one to kill you."  
"You won't be alive for much longer."  
"The one that ran away always got killed."  
"It's not easy becoming one of us, but i'm sure we can torture you enough so you are one of us."

I closed my eyes and covered my ears as the screeching sound of static burned through my eardrums. 'Oh no…' Was the last thing I could think before my mind went blank.


	7. There's No Escape

When I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity, I was mortified. Pooling around my feet was gallons of blood. Not only did I not want to find out what had happened, I also didn't want to know WHO the blood was coming from. I tried taking a step backwards, but something on the ground stopped my foot. I looked down to find a man that looked to be in his late 20's. He had grabbed my ankle and was pulling at it.

"Please…" His ragged worn out voice made my gut twist. "Please don't… Kill her…" He pleaded. With slight inspection, it was obvious he was hurt. Hurt very badly. He continued to tug at my ankle, his strength too weak to do anything to hurt me. I snatched my leg away in horror, swinging it back up to kick his face. After that simple kick, he fell limp.

"N-No… I… I didn't mean it…" My head started pounding. Flashes of what I had did crowded my mind. After a few moments, when I had remembered everything, I looked down to my hand. My hand tightly grasping a bloodied pair of scissors. "No… I didn't do it… I swear…" My legs started moving on their own, even though I had no energy in me to do anything. I continued walking, passing several dead bodies on the ground, slopping through the bloodied mud on the ground, not even noticing that I was in the woods. My legs were leading me somewhere and I let them. I didn't have any reason to stop myself, nor did I want to. They were probably bringing my back to that mansion with all the other murderers.

The light that had started shimmering out of the darkness before was now the darkest part of my mentality. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on around me as my body continued to move. My legs dragged until a small girl was now in my sight. I continued to watch as my legs moved towards her, arm raised in the air, harshly coming down onto her trembling body, slashing her chest open with the scissors dull edges. I mentally flinched but physically, I was unemotional. I must have looked to terrifying. I wanted to stop, I really did, but that wasn't enough… I didn't have control of my body. I continued to slash at her, slowly cutting her to shreds. 'Stop…' I tried to gain control of my sanity once again but her piercing screams pushed it back farther into my mind. I tried everything… Everything to get back to my normal self. Nothing worked… But I kept trying. I continued trying until I was suddenly jerked back into control of my body. I frantically threw myself backwards to stop the mutilation of the small girl… but it was too late.

The small girl that looked to be 8-9 was now unrecognizable and gurgling up blood. She was still alive… And conscious. 'Just die already… You won't have to suffer anymore if you just die…' I stood up with shaky legs, looking over the girl's wounds. Half of her face had fallen to the ground after being shredded to the bone, and half of her organs were haphazardly thrown a few feet in several different directions. But she was still hanging onto her small little life. Her breathing was ragged and every time she exhaled, mouthfuls of blood would exit from her throat. Eventually she closed her eyes, succumbing to deaths pleasant hand.

"Why… Why did this have to happen..? What happened when I blacked out…?" I mumbled, feeling myself being pulled to the right. In an instant, I was in front of the giant mansion, falling to my feet in dizziness.

"You did what your mind least wanted." Slenderman's voice echoed in my headache filled mind. I stood up once again, tears falling down my face.

"I… didn't mean it…" I broke down crying, falling to my knees and pounding my fist against the ground. I stayed there for awhile before standing and dragging myself to my room. I didn't think about my blood soaked clothes. The only thing that I was thinking was 'I need to find a way away from this horrible place.'

I slowly closed my bedroom door and fell to the ground in exhaustion. There was no way that I could escape. Well… there is ONE way… "Huh… I never thought it would have come to this…" I reached behind my back, grabbing the bloody scissors from my back pocket. "Yeah… This is the only way…" I blocked myself from thinking anything. I kept my mind blank so that nothing would come to interrupt me. As soon as I knew that nothing was going to be able to get into my head, I held the scissors tight, hesitating before plunging the weapon into my chest. I knew I had hit my heart when I immediately fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

I really hadn't awoken but just… was there? I was surrounded by darkness and couldn't move. In the distance was a flashing light, moving from place to place at astonishing speed. I watched as it continued to make it's way towards me until it was directly in front of me. Ceasing its rapid movements, I could finally declare that the being was none other than Slenderman himself. I physically felt my stomach drop, losing all hope that this nightmare was over.

"You are trying to take the easy way out I see. Well, you're going to have to try harder than that to try and escape us." His voice echoed in my head, the powerful sound of static ripping my mind to pieces. 'No… No..' I thought before my body started falling, falling fast and hard. I tried screaming but nothing came out.

I suddenly bolted up in a bed, gasping for air, sweat dripping down my neck. I looked around the room, inspecting every little detail. From what I could see, I seemed to be in an… infirmary?


End file.
